roleplayrebornfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Owen Hardy/Team Amazon Chart
Team Amazon is one of three teams this season, consisting of Courtney, Gwen, Heather, Sierra, and Tyler. Member's: Tyler (Leader) Heather Sierra Gwen Courtney Fifty Days around the world: Team Amazon was formed in the seasons first challenge which was lap around the plane, Sierra and Tyler cam back first and were placed on Team A, Later Courtney,Heather and Gwen tied in Fourth place so Chris put all three of them on Team A which Heather found as a Rigged coincidence, Althought Tyler was sadden about not being on the same team as bridgette while Sierra was enjoyed by this, Chris then chose team A to be called Team Amazon, Then the team has to pick a Leader Both Heather and Courtney Nominated themselves as leader's however Sierra volunteered Tyler which she and Gwen raised there hands, Chris then gave them their next challenge which was to find a key hidden on the plane, Heather and Courtney argued about where to search when Sierra tells them about Tyler's Keen sense from season one So Tyler suggests going to the economy class which Heather agreed with Sierra's Idea While Courtney and Gwen being to think about Voting Tyler off soon, Once they get to the econom class Courtney begins to complain why she should have been leader but soon Sierra finds the key for them and winds the challenge while Calling Tyler Honey Bunny schmoopy poo. In Da Nile: In First Class Heather, Courtney and Gwen are sitting from each other when Courtney talks about why she should of been leader while Heather still trys to act friendly about Sierra while Gwen could'nt care Meanwhile Sierra is talking to Tyler at the mini Bar where Sierra tells him about her stroys of beoming president of her own fan blogs which Tyler is bored about until Sierra mentions Bridgette in a bad tone, Tyler talks about Sierra being nuts in the confessional but shes the only one on the team that takes him serciouly. Later the Plane lands in Eygpt for it's first challenge where Heather questions about what's great about the Pyramind where Courtney tells her about the Great Pyramid of Giza, Once they had to picka camel for part one of the challegen Heather Immediently Pushes Noah away and picks the first Camel but Sierra then choose another Camel as it reminds her of Tyler which Heather changes her mind and goes with her camel. During the Race Heather complains on how slow the camel is which Courtney then suggest throwing of Gwen, Now that Duncan is her girlfriend now, Sierra then talks more about how Tyler snores up to 3.6 seconds and about a dream he had about her, But Tyler talks about the real dream in the confessiona while Heather talks about how Crazy Sierra is while Sierra knows all of Heather's stratergys as she watched all of Camp and Studio Drama atleast 32 times. Heather then spots Team Victroy from a Distance which Gwen asks if they can see Duncan, Heather then tells the camel to move quickly and kicks it which causes the Camel to heave her off its back which Sierra defends the camel calling it Tyler 2 Gwen remarks Their friendship whici Heather choose to walk the rest of the way, Team Amazon are the second team to arrive at the Nile river as for coming second they are given a eygptain vase which Courtney picks up, Once the race to the other side of the river chris cannot see Team Amazon until he turns around to see that they have already made it across in fact they found the motor first which resulted in them wining the challenge and spend the rest of te next trip in first class. New York Pity: The Episode starts with Gwen and Tyler Relaxing while the interns give them foot massages, Tyler still feels down about Bridgette not being there but Gwen assures him that She and Cody are just friends and reminds of her experince with Trent, Just the Courtney comes and demands to have her turn which Gwen then leaves again in the conefssional Courtney talks about Gwen and how she plans on throwing a challenge in hopes of getting rid of her, Meanwhile Heather is listening to Sierra talk about the chances they have aginst Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot whihc are low, Sierra explains that Ducnan,Lindsay,Geoff and Justin are some of the shows most powerful compeitors and that without Sadie to screw things up there unperdicitable and even states that if Team Amazon loses then Heather would be eliminated she is not valueable, Later everyone arrives at New York City for their next location Gwen also comments the dangerous challenge that Chris has given them, First they have to Climb up onto The Statue of Liberty on a rope Courtney insitsed that Gwen goes first incase it breaks and kills her But Heather decides to go first in a attempt to prove she is important to them. While Climbs Courtney tries to fake a Rope Burn in a attempt to slow them down but Their Team made it up to the top of Lady Liberty first Courtney tries again to Fake a Leg Cramp to make them lose but Heather once again stops it by Going instead and succcesfully gets the Carriage off the spike and then slides down the pole followed by Gwen and Tyler, Courtney continues to fake a Leg injury to make her team lose but Sierra confussed it for a real injury and helps her by picking her up and goes down the slide with her, Team Amazon arrives at the Park in first place and earn invinsibiliy and a advantage in part one of next episodes challenge, Sierra also talks in the confessional about how she fake Heather into thinking she was not valuable so she can do her best in the challenge, Team Amazon did not need to do part two of the challenge since have all ready won. Meat Your Maker: Courtney, Gwen and Heather are relaxing on the Sofa reading Magazines when Courtney tries to purasde them into losing the next challenge but to no avail. Meanwhile Tyler talks to Sierra about about why he is upset about missing Bridgette, She explains beacuse they have won too much now he can see her which Gives Tyler the idea to throw the next challenge, For their next challenge they arrive in Germany where Chris gives them shovels and the task to shovel raw meat into a Grinder to fill fill up their ride down a hill, Chris also assings Blaineley to help them since they won back in New York. However Blaineley,Tyler,Courtney and Gwen gave up on the challenge leaving Heather and Sierra to do the hard work however Heather successfully makes the sasuages but came second place in part one, Chris then makes two people from each team participate in the next challenge which is dancing on a platform rigged with Electric, Heather and Gwen are chosen from their team, Heather is pitted against DJ but Heather is more focused on spying on Courtney which DJ managed to Trip her which knocked her off the platform meanwhile Gwen is pitted against her own boyfriend Duncan who warns her about Courtney's attempt to throw challenges to try and eliminate her upon hearing this Gwen makes her own plan to get rid of her to she jumps off the platform and loses, Chris Declares Team Chris as the winners but a Tie breaker was need to see who is facing elimination bettween Team Amazon and Team Victory once agains Chris picks Tyler and Bridgette to go against each other, but Tyler begins to hallucinate See Cody instead of Bridgette which causes him to Tackle her off the platform, Since Bridgette hit the snow first Team Amazon was deemed safe from elimination. London Bridgette: Team Amzon spent their first time in Economy class not good Hether was disgusted by the sight of that they lost while Gwen and Courtney point fingers at each other, Heather demands them to get along if they are to win next time while Tyler is Sadden after Breaking up with Bridgette after the events in Germany. Suddenly the Plane Violently shakes causing Team Amazon and Victory to Panic, Chris on the intercom tells them to Take a Parachute and jump off the plane into their next destination England due to the low amount fo Parachute Tyler continues to scream like a girl, Later everyone is gathered in a double decker bus where Chris tells them that they will have to hide from jack the Ripper inside the Tower of London, Sierra makes Heather,Gwen and Courtney all pair up to bond while she stalks Tyler. once the challenge beings Courtney and Gwen aruge about the differneces bettween slasher movies as htey walk throught a dark hallway where they come across Duncan. Courtney and Heather both refuses to let him tag along but Gwen wants too while Courtney changes her mind incase they can ditch him when Jack comes. Meanwhile Tyler and Sierra are at a Staircase where Sierra continues to talk about his bathroom titles until Tyler changes the conversation about Breaking up with Bridgette Sierra hugs him very tight and promises to take her down which scraes Tyler a little. Heather, Courtney, Gwen and Duncan all find themselves in the Torture chamber when Duncan suggest testing it out All of them except Heather choose Heather and force strap her into the torture device, She swears at them as she is in pain until her yells attracted Jack the Ripper Duncan Helps Gwen and Courtney escape but Heather and Duncan are caught and eliminated from the challenge, Courtney and Gwen Run throguht the hallway where Courtney offers the opportunity to become friends however in teh conefssional She states it as a plan. But their not safe for long as they come across Team Victory being Corned by Chef. Chef turns around and Gets Gwen and Courtney throws herself onto him in another attempt to throw the challenge. Despite her attempt after three hours only Tyler,Sierra and a member of Team Chris were left. Chris declared Team Amazons as the Winners for Having more members still in. What you sea is what you get: In First class Heather tells Courtney to try and stop throwing the challenges just to get rid of Gwen, But She does not listen and continues to Write destroy both Gwen and Duncan, Which Heather in the confessional talks about the possibility of votting of Courtney when they get the chance. Later the Plane crahs right into the Oean where Heather and her team swims up from and Listen to Blaineley tell them about the next challenge while Sierra is joyed to be in the homeland of Chris McLean. As The Team Gets on the Boat Heather decides to go with team Victory instead in a attempt to win them over but so does Alejandro despite Team Victory not wanting their help espeically Heather's. Without Heather on The Boat Courtney attempts to take leadership but Tyler said that Sierra should which once again fangirl scream about it. Heather tries to Motivate Team Victory but Leshawna is not in the mood with her, As Alejandro continues to sweet talk them Heather tries to aswell but is threten by them, As Alejandro states there is room for only four people Heather decides to Throw Cody off the boat which Team Victory could not disagree with. Sierra continues to bark orders at her team when Courtney attempts to impeach her and become leader but is shut down by Tyler, Gwen tries to keep the team coopertive to aviod Econmoy Class this works as Team Amazon arrives first to the Shore where Chris is which they win imunity and first class next time despite this Heather continues to help team Victory to try and defeat Alejadnro but this fails as He sabotages them causing Team Chris to survive another Tie Breaker. Jungle Crooks: Gwen,Sierra and Tyler are sitting at the Juice Bar talking about their Sixing challenge winning streak which Gwen even enjoys, Sierra in the Confessinal feels like she hasnt wom for her team so she plans to lead them to win and Win Tyler, Also Planing Courtney talks to heather in a Closet about them working Togther to vote off Gwen Both Heather and Courtney agree however it proves pointless as Both Heather and Courtney plan to betray each other as they mention in the confessional. Team Amazon then find themselves in Peru which is the birthplace of the Mighty Amazon River, Gwen belives this to be a sign of Good luck but her statment shocks Sierra as she explains the Irony that happens. Once the Challenge begins Sierra takes Leadership instead of Heather, Unlike the other two teams Sierra picks the Left Path to Tylers dismay. After walkign in circles for Seven times they come arcoss a Native Camp site that looks Empty, Heather sits on the Throne to rest her feet and suggest taking it too chris, But Before they Could Zing-Zings Surround the Group and Tie them to a tree. However the Zing-Zings seem to Bow to Heather which Courteny explains that She might be their Queen, With that Heather is untied and comands them to find some clippers and give her a pedicure. While Heather is gone the Four who are still tied plan to escape but one of them need to cause a diversion Courtney helps by Free Gwen but is question why she didn't do it eailer. Gwen then gets a Stick and attempts to Fight back while dodgin Spears being thrown at her, Heather comes back with an Artifact for the Challenge however their 20 Minutes Late and Team Chris had Won and Team Victory secured Second Place, This Meant Team Amazon was facgint their very first Elimination. After a hard vote Tyler is given the first barf bag follwoed by Sierra and Courtney and Soon Gwen, Just when it looked like Heather was eliminated Chris then annouces that this was not a elimination Challenge, In the Confessional Heather is pleased with the prank but vows revenge on Gwen for trying to vote her out. Raidres of the Lame Art: This is Team Amazons Second time in the Econmy Class, heather,Gwen and Courtney getting into a Argument fight on who was to blame for there loss when Tyler reminds them to stop it when they all notice Sierra on the floor crying. Sierra explains it is because the one time she takes over leadership they lose the challenge. Soon Alejandro comes in Giveing Courtney a Piece of Toast in a attempt to woo her over Courtney states in the confessional that Alejandro is pretty goreous but sill feels that she likes Trent over their Kiss and Similarites in Celebrity Manhunt. While Gwen thinks that Courtney and Alejandro would be a perfect way to form an alliance with Heather. But then the plane Crashes into the Effile Tower. Chris then begins the challenge and asigns Team Amazon the Staute of David, Heather is enjoying a Caesar Salad until her fun is ruined when Gwen states it is a Mexician Salad not French and Alejandro arrives to the girld again ? Heather Chokes on the Food the Second Alejandro and Courtney hold hands, Heather who is in Denail Goes to Spy on them Leaving Gwen alone with Tyler and Sierra. Gwen attempts to make an alliance with The Two but they seem to find Gwen the Useless member of the team and rejects her proposel Feeling Annoyed Gwen leaves them, Courtney is sweat talked by Alejandro But Courtney sadly decines him, She Explains she has feelings for another guy which turns out to be Trent however Alejandro swears to never tell anyone >:). Gwen talks with Duncan about the problems on her team asks him to help "Convince" Tyler and Sierra to join her. This proves to be a big mistake as Tyler vows to never join them and Even tries to do what Trent did and Punche Duncan which proves to be a very weak punch as minutes latter Tyler is wedgige and Sierra is horrified. Heatherfinds a Pieces of the staue and finds Courtney and Demands to know what she was doing out there with Alejandro, Courtney taunts Heather about Alejandro being her boyfriend and addes that she might even date him and ignores her commands which Heather Retaliates by Chasing her with a Arm of David. Gwen compliments Tyler and Sierra's work on the staute but they are still upset, and spechless of what happend before, Team Amazon almost lost but Heather and Courtneys Chase caused Courtney to fall and break Team Victory's Statue. Which Chris declares Team Amazon Winners again. But all of a sudden a bear attacks Courtney but is stoped when Gwen hits the Bear with the Arm that Heather had. This causes Courtney to Question her rivarly with Gwen. Eat Prey, Love Gwen and Courtney have finally become friends as they are sitting toghter in First Class along with Heahter, While Sierra talks in the confession about how Gwen and Courtney were her Second Favourite compeitors back in Camp Drama. She also decides to Take Care of Tyler who is in a Wheel chair due to a Recent cold she is also Exaggerating about though Courtney reminds her its not a big deel. Later Chris Crashes the Plane into Jamica where Chris annouces Blaineley Entering the Game while Heather complains about it However Blaineley is put on Team Chris making the Numbers 5 to 6 to 1.Chris then Begins the Challenge where Teams must dive into the Laggon and Find the Surf board with their teams colour on it. Sierra Forbids Tyler form Jumping off due to still be in a wheel chair. So Sierra,Gwen Heather and Courtyney all Dive in against the other team and DJ. Heather is bitten by a Piranaha at the begining of the challenege as Duncan joke for Karma bitting her on the butt ( Literally), Sierra also stops Geoff from getting their team board and Courtney is too Bitten by three other Piranahas. Tyler decides to not sit around and wheels himself right off the cliff but ends up land on Lindsay. Team Chris almost won but Alejandro had the worng surf board which was pink so Chris declared Team Amazon as the winners and aviod the tie breaker. DJ was Eliminated meaning that Team Victory ceased to exits leaving Team Amazon with only one enemy team Left Team Chris. Holly-Wouldn't: Both Team are at the Cargo Hold where Chris dumps them at a Holly Wood Movie Studio. Team Amazon is given the task to film a Horror Flim for their Task, However Heather and Courtney head off to a Nearby Coffee Leaving Gwen with Sierra and Tyler who are sill not forgiving after the events in France. Gwen starts the flimin as she has good knowledge of Horro Movies but Sierra wanted to add a makeout scene so Sierra makes a Deal with Gwen to make a script for it if she forgives Gwen which they both agree.While Heather and Courtney enjoy a their rest at the Coffee shop where Heather tries to befriend Courtney but she belives Heather is the worst person on their team and vows to vote her out which Courtney then leaves her. But Heather spots Alejandro nerby. Sierra continues to alter the script and goes off when she finds a part of the script where she does not say something positive abut Tyler, Heather ask Alejandro for help trying to break Gwen and Courtney's Friendship which he agress but Heather is unaware who he plans to put it to action. Gwen Finally makes the perfect script for Sierra but she has already made one with Tyler and Submitted it to Chris but despite the situation Sierra still forgives her which a Bear Hug, Sierra then explains that the film she submitted was just her giving Tyler Foot Massage for Forty Minutes. Chris was extremly dissapointed in both teams and could not choose a Winner but then Alejandor returned with Suprize Trent. Chirs decide to let Trent pick who wins and since He and Courtney have feelings for each other after Celebrity Man Hunt Trent Picked Team Amazon as the winners. Trent However was placed on Team Chris due to their up coming Elimination Ceremony. Great Barrier Beef: All of Team Amazon are still asleep in First Class but Gwen is woken up by Alejandro who seeks and audiance with her. Alejandor then takes Gwen to a Closet where he Tells her About Trent and Courtney's Kiss back in Celebrtiy manhunt. Then the Plane lands in Australia where Teams must catch the emus running around and ride to Haning Rock when the challenge began Heather gets her emu fast while Tyler tries but misses and Sierra has named hers Tyler 2. Tyler asks for Sierra's help so she Throws him onto another emus back. Courtney is then approched by Lindsay who seems to enjoy riding the "Menu" But Courtney then steals Lindsays Emu and rides off. Courtney asks Gwen she is mad at her so Gwen then tells her about the past about her and Duncan and Courntey going off at her but then now finds out that she kissed Trent eailer and declares there friendship over which leaves Courtney wondering who told her. Heahter then arrives at Blue Moutian and wins for Team Amazon for Part one of the challenge when she hears Duncan and Trent's conversation she jumps in stating that she and Duncan are now dating but then tells Duncan after Trent left that she owes him. When The Bungge Jumping began Tyler offered to Jump for them to get the sheep but Gwen then offers a Deal with Heather and Tyler to help her vote of Courtney at the next Lose which Heather agreed while Tyler isn't sure about it so Gwen made the deal to share the million with him if he votes with her which he agrees with. when the challenge began Tyler then jumps and brings back the first sheep, Heahter and Sirrea Shear it with a Electric Razor as a reward but do not find their logo so Tyler has to jump again. Courtney then walks to Sierra about voting off Gwen but Sierra is reluctant at first but Sierra's Mind is immediently changes When Courtney mention Gwen and Tyler but only states she said that to keep her safe. Tyler then grabs the next sheep but is biten by it and drops the sheep. Courtney then talks to Heather about Sharing the million if she helps her vote off Gwen which Heather Agrees but in the confessional she plans to Get Rid of Courtney as fast as possible. Tyler then throws the next sheep up to them but it attacks Heather and she Drops it down back at Tyler which attacks him, Sierra tried to help him but accidently triped and pushed him off the cliff which Broke the cord and caused Tyler to fall into the pitt of sheep and get attacked by them. Unfourtunately for Team Amazon Lindsay arrived back and helped win for Team Chris which meant Team Amazon was facing their Real First Eliminatoin. This is Where Gwen and Courtney settled things once and for all. Heather is given the First of the four barf bag along with Sierra and Tyler who as brain damge for the rest of the episode. Gwen and Courtney both got Two votes but Since Tyler confsued them for each other. He accidently voted for Gwen which Caused her elimination but not before Gwen and Courtney patch things up. Team Amazon has now lost their first member . Revenge is Swede: In Econmy Class Courtney Wakes up to find the word loser in Black Maker on her Face Which Heather denies bit but Hides the maker in her pocket, Courtney then goes to wash it off and find Alejandro, Heather then rants in the confessional about Courtney's attempt to make her jealous but Accidenlty Mentions the word Boyfriend- Stealer about Courtney, While She is feeding Alejandor a Cookier, Meanwhile Tyler who is in the Confessional Sink talking about how Sierra continues to break his boundaries and even mention that She has been using his own toothbrush. After Tyler Exits the confessional to find his cloths but his Shocked when he finds Sierra wearing them, Sierra then explains about wanting to see from his point of view which Disgusts Both heather and Tyler. After another Plane Crash The two teams arrive at Sweden which Both Teams already suffer from the cold, While Alejandro also Gives Courtney his Shirt in another attempt to make Heather Jealous. Soon the challenge began and the teams had to build something out of the IBUILDA Pile of wood. Courtney suggest it could be a dinning set which Sierra says it could be another cooking challenge back from 'Your Goose is Cooked' But Heather suggest it could be a shelter but before they could start building Heather and Courtney began to figth over who owns what would the argument fastly become about a Matter (Alejandro) and who he wants. But soon the Argument about Alejandro escaltes into a Fight With Wodden blocks Bettween Heather and Courtney But Sierra soon joins in the fight when Courtney mocks Tyler, After getting fed up with the teams lack of cooperation Tyler snaps at the Three and tells them to stop Fighting and actually work toghter for once and also tells Sierra never to wear his cloths again which seem to of worked for the first minute until Courtney mentions Her and Alejandro Kissing which Causes Heather to smash the ice with a Sledge Hammer. After CHris tells the teams to set sail Team Amazon are suprize to find that Lindsay and Duncan have built Gwens Face, Sierra then manages to quickly Make a Raft for the Amazons. Soon Chris tells them Teams to either grab the flag or destory the other teams Ship, Unforunatle Only One cannon was available and Team Chris already got it so Team Amazon has to get the flag before them. Once again Heather and Courtney fight over leadership which results in Tyler Falling off the boat and Sierra jumping in after him which Leaves Team Amazon with Two able Members left, Later Tyler wakes up to find himself in the snow where he is suprized that Sierra actualy risked her life to save him, Sierra mentions that it is worth the risk which Tyler then out of the blues Hugs and Kisses her. Meanwhile Heather and Courtney have almost reached he flag but Team Chirs is about to fire but Since Lindsay was in charged she accidenlty Fired the Ammon on their own boat Sinking Gwen's Face along with Alejandro, Justin, Geoff Trent and Duncan, Team Amazon had regan first class to their next desination unawre that the merges would commance next episode. Eliminations: Screen Shot 2014-03-24 at 5.10.56 PM.png|Sierra and Tyler are the First two back and are place in Team A Screen Shot 2014-03-24 at 5.14.35 PM.png|Heather, Gwen and Courtney are tied and are all Place on Team A Screen Shot 2014-03-24 at 5.49.25 PM.png|Chris: Team A, you're hereby dubbed as... Team AMAZON! Screen Shot 2014-03-24 at 6.24.12 PM.png|Tyler: Honey... bunny... schmoopy poo? *shudders* Screen Shot 2014-03-24 at 6.31.31 PM.png|Team Amazon Win their first challenge in Around the World in Fifty Days Screen Shot 2014-03-24 at 6.39.59 PM.png|Gwen and Duncan's relationship becomes Official Screen Shot 2014-03-24 at 6.47.20 PM.png|Courtney: Okay! That is IT. She may have thought she was in trouble before, but she's in HUGE trouble now! If I want that boyfriend-stealing wannabe out of this game, I have to make sure the Amazons lose. Then, I'll eliminate that pathetic goth girl and win the million! ALL. TO. MYSELF Screen Shot 2014-03-28 at 3.34.27 PM.png|Heather, Courtney and Gwen in First Class Screen Shot 2014-03-28 at 3.46.26 PM.png|Tyler and Sierra in the Mini Bar Room of First Class 195px-Australia_heather_finger_cross.png|Heather: After the way Courtney's been acting all morning, SHE'S lucky her FACE is still intact! Screen Shot 2014-03-28 at 4.29.19 PM.png|Tyler: That so-called dream I was having? A nightmare about Sierra chasing me through a dark forest in Switzerland. I don't love HER, I love Bridgette! If only she'd pay a little attention to me every now and then. 195px-Broadway7.PNG|Sierra: Heather thinks she's using me buuut she's forgetting that I've watched every single episode of this show at least thirty-two times. I know every single one of her tactics, but boy! Does it feel good to have THE Heather cater to MY every whim! Screen Shot 2014-03-28 at 4.44.01 PM.png|Chris did not notice That Team Amazon have already crossed the finish line and won the challenge 1.Sierra_&_Heather.png|Sierra tells Heather about their Chances against Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot 2.Vaulable.png|Heather: Me? Not VALUABLE? I LED my team back in Camp Drama, AND I am WAY smarter than any of THOSE lunatics. Could Sierra be right? Am I... the next one to go?! D: 3.Pole.png|Team Amazon discussing who should climb the rope first 4. Carraige.png|Heather Manages to get Team Amazon's Carriage from the spike 5 Con.JPG|Sierra: OF COURSE I knew Heather was valuable, DUH. But her insecurity worked to our advantage. As soon as I sensed Team Amazon had a chance at losing, I toyed with Heather's emotions and made her think the whole team was against her! Now, we're in first class again and I get to spend even MORE time with Tyyyylllleeeer. Man, am I good or what? 6. Win.png|Team Amazon wins again in New York Pity HeatherCockpit.png|Heather: Courtney NOT obsessing over winning for once could be the CRAZIEST thing to ever happen on this show. If she's trying to sabotage the team to get Gwen booted off, I've gotta say... that's... kind of impressive. For Courtney, anyway. Screen Shot 2014-04-22 at 5.25.35 PM.png|Team Amazon and Blaineley at their teams Meat Grinder Courtney-64.jpg|Courtney: This has got to be the most disgusting challenge YET. At least no one on my team is STUPID enough to risk their life shoveling meat into that grinder... maybe we can actually lose for once! And as soon as Gwen's gone, we can get right back to winning. Promise. :D AlpsHeather.PNG|Heather is left to do all the work on her own due to Tyler and Courtney trying to lose and Gwen who gave up on the task RP_-_Sierra_2.JPG|Sierra: The dynamic on Team Amazon is sooo interesting, I love it! Courtney's been trying to get Gwen voted off since the first episode... meanwhile, Gwen's targeting Heather and Heather totally has it out for Courtney. *sigh* It's like a triangle of hate. <3 Screen Shot 2014-04-22 at 5.03.28 PM.png|Heather vs DJ Screen Shot 2014-04-22 at 2.35.11 PM.png|Gwen vs Duncan Screen Shot 2014-04-22 at 5.08.39 PM.png|Once Again Tyler is pitted against his own girlfriend in the tiebreaker Screen Shot 2014-04-22 at 5.11.51 PM.png|But Then Tyler starts seeing Cody in his head Screen Shot 2014-04-22 at 5.12.53 PM.png|So he tackles Bridgette thus winning for them Amazon in Economy.png|Team Amazon in Economy class for the first time in London Bridgette Amazon in London.png|Team Amazon in the Double Decker Bus Amazon Find Duncan. png.png|Heather, Courtney and Gwen Find Duncan who tags along with them Tyler talks about Bridgette.png|Tyler talks to Sierra About Bridgette Pick Heather.png|Duncan: Who wants to volunteer ?, Gwen: I nominate Heather, Heather: What?! Heather in the Torture device.png|Heather on the Torture device Heather Swear.jpg|Heather: ***** ************! YOU'RE ENJOYING THIS! Jack gets Heather.png|Jack the Ripper Gets Duncan and Heather Courtney throws the challenge.png|Courtney her and Gwen in the wrong Direction and tries to throw the challenge again Amazon Win E5.png|Team Amazon Wins in London Bridgette Courtney_Revange.png|Courtney continues to Write about Destroying Duncan and Gwen 195px-RP_-_Heather.JPG|Heather: This "Gwen" thing has gotten a little out of control. I want Deathmask gone as much as Courtney does, but she can NOT keep throwing challenges like this. I wonder if Sierra and Tyler would join me in voting her off... hmmm... kill chris.png|Heather and Blaineley after the Plane crashes in the Ocean Chris Home.png|Sierra: squeal* CHRIS MCLEAN!! I can't believe we're in Chris's hometown! He was born right here in the East Coast on November 18, 1978. :D Amzon in ep6.png|Team Amazon head to their Boat but Heather has a different idea ? Help.png|Heather and Alejandro board Tema Victory's Boat throw Cody.png|Heather throws Cody off the Boat Sierra Lead.png|Sierra Leads Team Amazon Amazom Win ep6.png|Team Amazon Win again in What you see is what you get Jug.png|Heather helps Dj and Leshawna in the Tie-Breaker TDWT5_34.jpg|But Fails as Alejandro stole on of there jugs 1. Sierra wants to Lead.png|Sierra: I don't know what to say! I've been on the show for three weeks now, and I haven't won a single challenge for the Amazons. It's time I take charge in today's challenge. Then, Tyler will finally fall for me, and we can get married under a peach tree. *romantic sigh* :) Screen Shot 2014-06-28 at 2.06.14 PM.png|Heather: How DUMB is Courtney? I obviously had my fingers crossed! *reveals fingers* Ha! That's the upside of making deals in the dark. As IF I'm voting off Gwen. Thankfully, when she DOES go, Courtney will follow. :D Screen Shot 2014-06-28 at 2.11.11 PM.png|Team Amazon arrived in Peru and Sierra wants to be leader of the team Screen Shot 2014-06-28 at 2.12.11 PM.png|Sierra's Reaction to Gwen Predicting Good Luck Screen Shot 2014-06-28 at 2.13.08 PM.png|Tyler: No idea, But I say we go right. The left path looks dangerous. Screen Shot 2014-06-28 at 2.24.13 PM.png|Tyler, Heather and Gwen captured by the Zing-Zing Screen Shot 2014-06-28 at 2.18.51 PM.png|Zing-Zings believe Heather is their Queen Screen Shot 2014-06-28 at 2.20.12 PM.png|And they find an Artifact for Team Amazon Screen Shot 2014-06-28 at 2.30.05 PM.png|However there too late and lose their first challenge in Jungle Crooks Screen Shot 2014-06-28 at 2.34.34 PM.png|Team Amazon at their very first Elimination Ceremony in Jungle Crooks Screen Shot 2014-06-28 at 2.37.41 PM.png|And they Vote out Heather ? Screen Shot 2014-06-28 at 2.37.55 PM.png|Chris: That's right. Heather WOULD be going home, if this was an ACTUAL elimination round... but since it's not *takes out party horn and blows it* Everyone gets to stay! :D Screen Shot 2014-06-28 at 2.38.05 PM.png|Heather: I can't believe I trusted that little... goth FREAK. But no more. From hereon, I will make them all PAY for what they tried to do to me. Mark my words: THIS ISN'T OVER. Screen Shot 2014-06-30 at 4.04.48 PM.png|Sierra is upset over her team lossing the challenge Screen Shot 2014-06-30 at 10.00.13 PM.png|Courtney: I know I kinda sorta have a thing with Trent right now, but ever since the last challenge, Alejandro and I have been getting closer and closer. He's the only one here who REALLY understands me... and as a plus, he's totally gorgeous. ;) Screen Shot 2014-06-28 at 2.29.22 PM.png|And the Plane crashed Screen Shot 2014-06-30 at 10.25.04 PM.png|Gwen Proposes and Alliance with Sierra and Tyler but is Rejected Screen Shot 2014-06-30 at 10.17.17 PM.png|Courtney with Alejandro Outside the France Messuem Screen Shot 2014-06-30 at 10.27.38 PM.png|Tyler about to Punch Duncan when he threats Him and Sierra TeamAmazonStatue.PNG|Team Amazon Win again in Raiders of the Lame Art Courtney-Gwen_06.jpg|Gwen and Courtney In first Class and are friends again Screen Shot 2014-07-11 at 7.57.05 PM.png|Team Amazon in Jamaica Screen Shot 2014-07-11 at 7.54.34 PM.png|Heather reaction to Blaineley Join the Game and is on Team Chris Screen Shot 2014-07-07 at 1.51.33 PM.png|Heather,Gwen,Geoff,Justin and Lindsay diving into the Lagoon Gwen_Underwater.JPG|Gwen Under water looking for the Pink Board Screen Shot 2014-07-07 at 1.52.32 PM.png|Tyler ignores Sierra's Warnings and dives in too Screen Shot 2014-07-14 at 11.09.39 PM.png|Gwen is Left with Tyler and Sierra after Heather and Courtney head to a Coffee Shop Everyone_wheres_undies_in_the_Amazon_2.JPG|Gwen: Back in Paris, during the art challenge, I totally flipped out on Sierra and Tyler. I was so wrapped up in forming an alliance that I completely blanked on their feelings and... *sigh* I feel bad, okay? I just need to find a way to make it up to them, or my butt is going to be flying out of that plane faster than I can say "vote for Heather instead". Screen Shot 2014-07-13 at 9.57.41 PM.png|Heather tires to get Alejandro to Break Gwen and Courtney's Friendship Screen Shot 2014-07-15 at 5.50.01 PM.png|Team Amazon Reaction to Trent's Return. Screen Shot 2014-07-17 at 9.44.45 AM.png|Gwen with Alejandro where he tells her the truth about Courtney. Emuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu.jpg|Both Teams Chasing their Emus Screen Shot 2014-07-17 at 1.21.13 PM.png|Tyler after getting thrown onto his emu and Sierra on Tyler 2 Screen Shot 2014-07-17 at 1.23.40 PM.png|Courtney: Ugh! Seriously? A "menu"? She doesn't even know what it's called, which means she doesn't deserve it... it should be MINE. Screen Shot 2014-07-07 at 1.39.36 PM.png|Tyler: People will do anything for a million dollar case, and if Gwen really does win, that's a lot of money in my pocket! If she doesn't, at least we'll still be getting rid of ONE annoying Amazon. Screen Shot 2014-07-07 at 11.41.56 PM.png|Heather: It's like taking candy from a baby. Hmph, she comes crawling back to me NOW? After WEEKS of me BEGGING for her forgiveness? No way, Courtney. Your time on this show is HISTORY. Screen Shot 2014-07-17 at 2.10.48 PM.png|Team Amazon at their First Real Elimination Ceremony in Great Barrier Beef. Screen Shot 2014-07-17 at 2.12.17 PM.png|Gwen is the first and only Member of Team Amazon eliminated before the merges. Screen Shot 2014-07-23 at 4.46.42 PM.png|Heather: Stuck in loser class AGAIN thanks to Courtney! She should be home right now, not flirting with Alejandro. She's just trying to mess with me. And when Sierra and Tyler find a way to muck up the next challenge like they ALWAYS do, I will kick her boyfriend-stealing butt out of this plane! *gasps, covers mouth* I didn't say boyfriend. Screen Shot 2014-07-23 at 4.47.09 PM.png|Courtney and Alejandro with Cookies :D Screen Shot 2014-08-10 at 7.04.59 PM.png|Team amazon At their iBUILDA pile Screen Shot 2014-07-23 at 4.56.35 PM.png|Heather and Courtney begin to Fight over a "Matter" Screen Shot 2014-07-28 at 4.17.46 PM.png|Tyler Kisses Sierra after she saves him form drowning. Screen Shot 2014-07-27 at 7.45.22 PM.png|Sierra: Eeeeeeeeeeeee! It's official, it's OFFICIAL. Tyler and I are officially an item. He kissed me RIGHT here, on THESE lips! *points to lips* EEEEEEEK. I'm never washing my face again! EVER. :D Screen Shot 2014-08-10 at 7.10.28 PM.png|Team Amazon gets the Flag and Wins the Last Episode before the merges Category:Blog posts